The Good Life
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: The sequel to Meant To Be...Hope you like it...


It was the summer. The sun was shining high in the sky. The day had been cloudy but other than that, it was perfect. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was laying next to his future wife, Ziva David. Ziva was laying next to Gibbs with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest.

"I don't think this day could get better." Gibbs said as he turned to kiss he beautiful little flower. Ziva had hated being called a little flower. But she didn't mind when Gibbs called her HIS little flower.

"I agree, my love." Ziva said staring into his large blue eyes.

"Think again!" Abby came rushing and threw herself on them.

"Ouch...clam down Abby." Gibbs said making room for her.

"So did I make your day better?" Abby said with a huge grin.

"As a matter of fact..." Ziva grabbed Abby and squeezed her tight. "You did make it better!"

"I need air, Ziva. Or should I say, Mom." Abby teased.

Ziva tighten her grip on Abby before picking Abby up an throwing Abby over hr shoulder.

"Put me down! I'm gunna puke!" Abby screamed.

"Fine." Ziva put Abby down. Abby looked a little green. "Are you ok, Abby?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Abby said.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to carry you both to the truck. How are things with the wedding plans?" Gibbs asked.

"All set for next week." Abby said. "We need to get you fitted for your dress."

"I know, i will go tomorrow." Ziva said.

"And you, Tony and McGee need to get your tuxedos! I already set up a fitting for this evening around 4 o'clock." Abby said as they walked to their cars.

"Ok Abs, I'll make sure to go. Did you tell DiNozzo and McGee?"

"Yes. They promised to be there. And if they are not, just let me know and I'll drag them over there!" Abby said with a small bounce in her step.

"See you tomorrow, Abby." Ziva said with a small laugh.

"8 o'clock AM sharp! Don't be late!" Abby said sternly.

"I swear, i will be there and not late." Ziva said as she got into Gibbs' car.

Both cars took off in different directions. Ziva looked at Gibbs. She was in deep love with him. She knew that this marriage was right. But she knew it wouldn't be long before her father came to the US to try and stop it.

"Jethro?"

"Yes, Ziva?"

"You know that my father will be down any day now to try and stop us, right?"

"I know, but, I'm not worried. I know that he can't stop this. You are a US citizen. He can't pull you back to Israel, you are not Mossad, and if he were to hurt you, he would be hurting a federal agent. Don't worry, my little flower, everything will be fine. In less than a week, we will be together forever." Gibbs finish by leaning over and Kissing Ziva.

"You are right. I have nothing to fear, with my strong Sliver-Haired Fox, by my side." Ziva said playing with his hair.

Gibbs laughed a bit. "I didn't think you'd remember Abby calling me that." Gibbs said.

"I remember, cause you are mine! You belong to me as I belong to you." Ziva said. Gibbs smiled at her as they drove into their drive way.

Ziva had officially moved in with Gibbs after he had proposed. The team had helped her move from her apartment in to his house. She hadn't really changed anything. Just filled a few drawers here and there with her stuff and only took up a fourth of Gibbs' closet. She didn't even think about intruding on his basement. But Gibbs had told her that she could spend time with him down there. He had even put a new La-Z-Boy recliner in a corner. Gibbs had told Ziva that he wanted her to be part of everything in his life. Gibbs and Ziva would spend hours down there together. Ziva would either be reading or knitting. And Gibbs would do his wood work. Sometimes he would ask for her help or he would stop to go cuddle with his little flower when she would start shivering. Ziva had found a place where she could be soft. Somewhere she could be gentle. Gibbs loved to see his tough ninja sit with a good book or knit. It was something he loved about her. The way she was so tough and hard but yet she had a soft side to her, reminding him that she is like a small child on the inside. That is why, Ziva, is HIS little flower.

They had pulled into the driveway and gotten down. Gibbs playfully picked up Ziva and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her into the house.

"Put me down, Jethro!" Ziva screamed laughing a bit.

"Nope." Gibbs said taking her down to the basement.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please put me down?"

"Ok but only because you said pretty please." Gibbs sat her down on her chair in the corner of the basement.

"Do not tell anyone I said that!" Ziva warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gibbs said with a sly smile.

Ziva got up and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' waist from behind. She buried her face in his back taking in the smell if bourbon and wood shavings.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked as Ziva tightened her grip.

"Nothing, I just want to be with you." Ziva said calmly.

Gibbs turned around to meet Ziva's eyes. He remembered the first time he saw her. She was stunning then and still stunning now.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Yes, you were a very bad dancer." Ziva laughed as she cuddled closer in Gibbs' arms.

"I still am." Gibbs said laughing a bit too.

"Yes, but you were a wonderful kisser and I think you just keep getting better at it." Ziva tip toed to reach his lips to kiss him. Gibbs bent over a bit to deepen the kiss. Gibbs ran his hands through Ziva's long hair as she ran her hand up and down his back. They kissed passionately for a long while. Ziva begun unbuttoning Gibbs' shirt as he pulled her shirt over her head. He unbuckled his jeans and she slipped off hers. Soon she was pressed up against the half way finished boat. Her legs wrapped around Gibbs' waist as they kissed each other. Gibbs pulled out his hard throbbing cock and pushed aside Ziva thong. He pushed his huge throbbing cock into her tight entrance. She screamed when he began pushing in and out of her. Ziva ran her hands through Gibbs' hair as he pushed in and out hard and fast. She was sure she was about to cum until he had slowed.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked breathlessly.

"Nothing, I want to make love to you not just rape you here on my boat." Gibbs said pulling out of her. He carried her a placed her on the recliner. He got on top of her and kiss her passionately.

"Make love to me, Jethro." Ziva purred into Gibbs' ear.

Gibbs slipped his still hard cock into her once again. He began pushing in and out of her slower but just as hard. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. She was on the edge again and so was he. With one finally trust Ziva came first then Gibbs. Gibbs moved out of her and cuddled next to her. They both had fallen asleep there together.

Ziva woke up to her phone ringing. She got up from the recliner to fine she was alone. She searched through her pants to find her cell. She looked and saw it was her father.

"Shalom, father."

"Shalom, Ziva. I heard you were getting married. Come to lunch with me this afternoon. I want to talk to you." Eli David was a man that did not beat around the bush. He got down to the point. He did not even allow Ziva to protest against going to lunch with him. He had hung up before she could reply.

Ziva shut her phone and pulled on her loose cargo pants and black tank top before going up stairs. She looked in the kitchen and saw Gibbs making coffee.

"Mornin'."

"Good morning, Jethro."

"Who called?"

"My father. He wants me to meet him for lunch."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No. Do not take this wrong, but, i must face my father alone. Know that i love you and can not wait to be your wife, but, this, i must do alone." Ziva cupped Gibbs cheek with one hand. Gibbs put his hand over hers and moved it to his lips to kiss it.

"I know, be strong." Gibbs said then kissed her on her forehead.

Ziva had drove out to the small diner her father said he would be at. Ziva knew her father would do everything possible to stop her from marrying Gibbs. Eli David was a man who always got what he wanted, no matter what. Ziva walked into the small diner and was greeted by her father and two man, who she knew would be armed.

"Shalom Ziva, have a seat." Eli said not looking up from his menu.

"Shalom father." Ziva sat down in front of her father.

"When were you planning on telling me you were getting married? And to your boss."

"I knew you would not approve."

"You are right. I do not approve. I demand you come back to Israel with me. That way I can find you a proper man."

"A proper man? Jethro is a proper man. He is who I love! I do not want some one who will love me only because you have told them to." Ziva felt her cheeks burn red. She was mad at her father for telling her that Gibbs was an improper man for her.

"Ziva, you need to stop. Just because you are a US citizen now does not make you an American. Come on, you know you are not at home here. Do not try to marry this man just to get back at me. Wake up! You do not love him, you love the way you can use him to get back at me! Be truthful with yourself!" Eli David raised his voice just high enough for the tables around them to stare at them.

"Father, I love him. And he loves me! I will let no one take him away from me! Not even you! Good bye father!" Ziva got up and left.

Ziva almost ran out of the small diner to her car. She got in the drivers seat and just sat there. She felt the tears stream down her face. She knew that her father would never approve of her and Jethro's relationship. It was just the thought that her own father wouldn't be there to give her away at her wedding. Ziva looked at her watch, she was late for her fitting. It was 10 o'clock. She quickly drove off to the bridal shop.

"Ziva! You are so late! What happened? Why do you look you've been crying?" Abby asked as Ziva arrived.

"I had to meet with my father. Of course, he did not approve of me marrying Jethro and we argued and I was the one who left crying. End of story." Ziva walked passed Abby to the counter.

"Hello! Name?" Said the peppy desk clerk.

"Ziva David."

"Ok, right through that curtain. You'll find your dress and the tailor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Ziva walked off with Abby following close behind.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked Ziva.

"I am fine."

"You don't look fine. I'm here for you, Ziva. You know that." Abby put her hand on Ziva's shoulder.

"I know thank you." Ziva said hugging her friend.

"Wow, the dress is even more beautiful in person!" Abby said admiring the long flowing fabric.

"Yes it is!" Ziva said.

"Hello. So are you the bride to be?" The tailor said the Abby.

"Me? No! Ziva is." Abby said pointing to Ziva.

"Hello, i am Ziva David." Ziva shook the tailors hand.

"Are you Israeli?" The woman tailor asked Ziva.

"Yes i am."

"I can tell by your accent. Now lets get you in this dress so i can see of we need to tighten anything up." The woman handed the dress to Ziva. Ziva disappeared into the dressing room.

The days went on and the wedding date came up fast. Soon it was the morning of the wedding. Ziva was pacing her dressing room. She knew she loved Gibbs and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but she was nervous.

"How come you're not in your dress? Do you need help?" Abby came into the room.

"Yes, I can not zip it from the back."

"Ok come here." Abby helped Ziva get into the dress. Abby was wearing the a black and blue dress that hugged her body like a second skin. Ziva's wedding dress was long and flowing. Abby put the vail over Ziva's face.

"Perfect!" Abby said.

"Thank you."

"Tony is waiting for you in the foyer." Abby left the room and shit the door.

Tony had offered to walk Ziva down the isle. Ziva's father, Eli David, did not approve of the wedding. Therefore, he refused to walk Ziva down the isle or to give her away. Tony had offered to do it for Ziva. Ziva had always looked at Tony as a big brother. Tony was very protective over her. He was a lot like Gibbs. Ziva walked to the foyer and met Tony.

"You look beautiful." Tony smiled at Ziva.

"Thank you, Tony. You do not look so bad yourself." Ziva smiled back.

"You ready?"

"Yes." Ziva said as the music started.

Ziva slipped her arm in with Tony's. she held her flowers close as they walked down the isle. Ziva felt like she was going to collapse. If it wasn't for Tony holding in to her, she would have fallen.

Gibbs stood at the end of the isle, he smiled as Ziva got closer to him. Gibbs looked at Ziva and couldn't wait to have her in his arms. To him, there was no one more beautiful than her. Finally Tony and Ziva reached him. Tony handed Ziva to Gibbs with a smile and walked over to join Abby, McGee and Palmar standing behind Gibbs.

"The couple has written their own vows." The priest said.

Gibbs stared into Ziva big brown eyes before he began to speak.

"I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, promise to love you forever. I've never been good with words and i still am not but for you, i would do anything. Even if it means sounding like an idiot when trying to say how much i love you. I will forever be yours. You are my world. I love you." Gibbs finished with tears in his eyes. He had never written vows for anyone. Only with Shannon did he write vows. He had never loved anyone like he loved Ziva. He knew they were Meant To Be.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and had to fight back the tears so she could speak.

"I, Ziva David, will love you, Jethro, forever. I promise to be by your side no matter where life takes us. No matter who tries to keep us apart. I will stand by you. Even if you are wrong, i will stand by you. I will love you endlessly. And I will always be your Little Flower. I love you, Jethro." Ziva finished almost crying.

"Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take Ziva David, to be your wife?"

"I do." Gibbs said.

"And do you, Ziva David, take Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be your husband?"

"I do." Ziva said.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said.

Gibbs kissed Ziva and the everybody cheered. Abby was crying with tears of joy, McGee looked like he was about to cry, and Tony stood there trying now to look like he was about to cry.

Gibbs and Ziva hadn't wanted a reception, so, they went strait home. They hadn't planned a honey-moon, they just wanted to be together. Director Vance, had given them 4 days off of work to celebrate.

Gibbs carried Ziva into their home. Ziva had finally gotten what she always wanted, to be happy with the man she loves. Gibbs finally was able to love again. And not just marry a woman to feel less lonely, but because he truly loved her.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs said to Ziva as she set her down on the couch.

"I love when you call me Mrs. Gibbs." Ziva said pulling Gibbs down to kiss him.

Ziva kissed Gibbs passionately. Gibbs picked her up again and took her up stairs. He laid her down on their bed. Ziva removed her vail. Gibbs unzipped her dress and she slipped out of it. Gibbs removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ziva slid Gibbs' shirt off and unbuckled his pants. Gibbs slipped off his pants as he climbed fully on the bed. Ziva allowed Gibbs to take the lead this time instead of forcing him on his back. Gibbs unhooked Ziva bra and begun sucking on her right nipple, then moved on to her other one. Zia moaned as he started a trail of kisses down her stomach. He stopped at her navel and swirled his tongue around it. Then he slipped off her underwear. He grabbed her thighs and buried his face between her legs. He stuck his tongue inside Ziva folds to taste her. Ziva moaned as he licked her wet entrance. She bucked her hips upward into his mouth. He brushed his tongue over Ziva's clit and she jumped. He licked her clit fast. Ziva couldn't hold back any more, she bucked upward and screamed as she came hard.

Gibbs kissed his way up her body, to her stomach then her neck. Ziva was limp from her orgasm. Gibbs kissed her neck as she buried her face in his neck. Ziva felt Gibbs' hardened member rub up against her thigh. She reached down between them and stroked his cock through his boxers. Gibbs moaned into Ziva neck. Ziva pulled out his throbbing cock and began to stroke it. Gibbs kissed Ziva and rubbed her breasts with his hands. Ziva moved Gibbs' cock to rub ot against her wet entrance. She guided Gibbs into her. Very slowly, Gibbs, pushed his hard cock into her. Ziva took the entire length inside her. Gibbs began thrusting in and out of her. Ziva wined and moaned as he went harder and faster. Gibbs kissed Ziva passionately. Ziva wrapped her legs around Gibbs' waist. Gibbs was close, and Ziva was close as well. Ziva closed her eyes as her second orgasm washed over her. Her walls tightened around Gibbs' cock. That was all it took to send Gibbs over the edge. Gibbs came with a low moan. Gibbs collapsed on top of Ziva, still inside her. A few minutes passed and Gibbs moved out of Ziva to lay next to her. Ziva cuddled up against Gibbs. She played with his cheat hair as they laid together as husband and wife.

"I love you." Gibbs said breaking the silence.

"I love you too." Ziva said looking up at her husband.

Gibbs kissed her. "I need a shower. You wanna join me?"

"I would, but I am hungry. And if we both go in at the same time, we will starve." Ziva answered laughing a bit.

"You're right. Give me ten minutes. Then, the shower is yours. And we will go out to eat." Gibbs gave Ziva a quick peck on the lips and left for the shower. Ziva spanked Gibbs' ass playfully.

"Ouch?"

"Cute ass." Zia said with a wink.

Gibbs laughed before disappearing into the bathroom.


End file.
